Sunglasses
by King shiro
Summary: human? maybe. Not human love interest? most certainly. Our dear OC will find that she is not the only one who wear sunglasses in the winter. ( UtaXOC )
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I'm writing this, and I intended to finish it! So…. Hold on tight, it's going to be a bumpy ride!**

Kana's POV

When I was born, I had golden blonde hair, bright green eyes, and was a normal baby. I smiled at the funny faces my parents made, laughed when I was happy, and cried when I was hungry or had a bad diaper. If there was one thing that made my parents concerned it would've been the fact that as I was born, I didn't cry or scream. In fact, they thought I was dead at first. Until, I opened my eyes that was.

As I got older, I realized the world I lived in was dangerous, ghouls. That's what they called them the man-eating things that were always on the news in the morning. Although, mom always made sure to cut it off while we ate breakfast. I noticed as I grew my hair got lighter, skin paler, eyes brighter, until they were an almost bright yellow color. When I hit 2nd grade and lost my baby teeth my canines grew sharp almost like a vampire. My parents didn't know what to think, they took me to my pediatrician. They said there was nothing wrong I was still human. Just different.

They said it's a genetic mutation, my teeth, as they tried to "fix" them. Ended up breaking one of their expensive dental tools. We didn't try again after that. I also had to be _very_ careful because they all said my teeth would grow with me and to try and eat thicker foods like steak, fish, and other meats. While that all happened, life goes on. I realized kids are mean I got picked on because I looked different, not human. It didn't help that the whites of my eyes started to darken, nails darkened, and even the inside of my mouth and lips were naturally darkening to a deep blueish black. I looked like a monster, so the people around me started treating me like one. Every day I came home crying, finally my mom and doctors thought it was best to pull me out of school. When I was 14 my doctor finally found out I had a rare blood condition. That was usually transferred by a spider and most people didn't have the immune system to block it.

Said they were surprised that I was still breathing. My body apparently accepted the poison as its own hence the teeth. They said my body was almost done and if they predicted right, I shouldn't be able to eat anything but raw meat by my next birthday. I asked why they said since the venom is my own it would act like a snakes or spiders when they eat. The venom would go through my teeth looking for living prey and inject it anyway. The doctor also said that because of this anything cooked or to thin would only disintegrate into mush in my mouth and provide no nutrients.

When my 15th birthday came around the doctor was right I couldn't eat anything. Although, it all turned to mush and ash in my mouth raw steak had become my new best friend. As I turned 19, I always went out with a surgical mask and sunglasses. Which was almost normal in Japan during the summer, not so much during the winter. I had never seen someone else wearing sunglasses in the winter, until I wondered into a quiet little coffee shop and saw _him._

 **Hey, hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter!**

 _ **~love king Shiro**_


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back! You guys it has been a day I'm tired, but… ta da!**

 **Kana's POV**

Monday. I hate Mondays. Those were the first thoughts I had as I woke up. Stretching my arms, I slowly wake my body up. Blinking my eyes, a couple times to get the sleep out. I basically throw my blanket off me and get out of bed. Although, I don't even _have_ to get up yet. I technically don't have to get out of bed at all. After all I'm a website designer who works from home, makes great money by the way.

There's only one teeny, tiny problem. One, I'm out of food. Two, I need my mail. Lastly three! I need my coffee preferably black with three creamers. Yes, so basically, I need to go out into society and live. I slowly trudge over to my pile of clothes on the floor, dig around a bit, and find something that _doesn't_ smell or have wrinkles. The second one was hard, but I don't have a dresser or closet so… that's that. I really don't need one considering my wardrobe is black, black, and a little bit of grey for summer. "Ah, ha! I found you!" I say as I pull something reasonable out.

I pull on my black sweats, a grey sweater, and black combat boots. Grabbing my keys, wallet, and the final touch sunglasses to cover my yellow on black eyes. I head out to start off my day with my oh so precious coffee. As I walk around my new area that I've yet to explore because I went grocery shopping as soon as I moved in and haven't needed to leave my apartment. I really needed to go before this to avoid going anywhere as now I need to find a coffee shop and need to buy coffee from the store.

I slowly turn the corner to see a little coffee shop on the corner. My naturally blue lips slowly turn up into my fanged grin as I walked up to open the door. I walk in and hear a little chiming of a bell and a "welcome to Anteiku" called a girl who looked around my age but a little younger with her back turned. Thought the customer she's serving noticed me all to well as he was staring wide eyed mouth gaped at me. The young waitress takes notice and turns around to look at me. Her eyes then proceeded to narrow into a glare as if she was waiting for me to start something. Hey, I get that. I say better a delinquent than a calling the CCG because I was a "ghoul". Seriously if I had a dime for every person who thought I was a ghoul when the glasses came off, I'd be on a yacht! Although, that probably just didn't happen because my glasses are still on. I glance at the waitress once more and gave a small smile, lips closed as to not scare her or the still gaping customer and start walking to an empty table.

As I sit down a petite waiter with black hair and an eye patch comes up to me looking very timid. "may I take your order?" he says and gulps. _Must be new to the job or something_ I think to myself. I want to smile and reassure him, but I knew that would probably only do the opposite. _Then again, he's going to see my teeth anyway when I give him my order._ So, I smile a light smile showing only a little of my large canines. _Here we go._ "I would like a black coffee with 3 creams, please." And as I got further into my order his face turned from one of timid to one of horror. "Please don't mind my teeth I have a genetic mutation. I am sorry if they frightened you." I say softly. Now his expression turned from horror to mortification. "Oh! I am so sorry. I didn't mean to offended you or anything! Its just, it's not every day you meet someone who has fangs. No offence, but you kind of look like a vampire or something." He says hurriedly. "dude it's fine, but if you think this is bad you should see my eyes!" I said teasingly. He smiles, nods, and walks off to get my order. As I wait my mind starts to wonder and I look around a little shocked to see its just me and the staff. Until, I hear the bell chime again. A rather alternative looking guy with an under cut, tattoos, and piercings. What caught my attention though was the fact he was also wearing sunglasses. _Interesting._ he apparently noticed me too because our eyes? Glasses? Locked, he slowly started walking towards me and I raise an eyebrow. He slides into the seat across from me and straight up asked "are you human?". Now both eyebrows shoot up and the waiter who was bring my order back nearly spills it. "wow. Usually people try and ease into that question. It's fine. Yea, I'm human." I say smiling my wide fanged grin. As the waiter put my coffee on the table. "you sure?" "UTA!" suddenly the waitress from earlier steps in. "Touka." He nods a hello. She facepalms and rubs her temples. "Uta, could you maybe you know _not_ interrogate our customers?" she says. "Thank you, but it's really not a problem I get that question all the time." I say as I slowly take off my glasses.

"you see I have a genetic mutation, that makes me look like this." I only smirk as I take in the jaws dropping. Suddenly, the guy _Uta_ takes off his glasses smiles as my smirk turns into horror and says. "small world."


	3. Chapter 3

**Wazzz up! I'm back~ Hehe. So… here we go~**

Uta's POV

 _What am I doing?_ I asked my self for the fifth time that day as I casually took off my sunglasses. _A genetic mutation huh? Explains why her irises are yellow not red. Why didn't I think of that? Though, for me getting the whites of my eyes tattooed seems like a more plausible excuse._ As I look at her expression turning into one of horror, I raise a hand and point to my eyes. "there tattoos. I got my eyes inked awhile back." I say with a smile. Her expression turned back into a fanged smile and looked relived. "sorry. I get people calling the CCG on me every time I take off my glasses. My smile unnerves people, but they usually just think there fake." _That's interesting I did too._ " _there not fake?!"_ everyone asked at the same time, including me.

"oh. No, there not. It comes with the mutation. Anyway, it was nice meeting you Uta and you two are?" she asked looking at Touka and Kaneki. "Touka. And he's Kaneki." Touka says looking toughly intrigued as well as the rest of us. "wait." I say calmly as she starts to get up. I took out a business card with my number on it and give it to her. "take it. Call me sometime." I then get up, put my glasses back on, and head back to the shop with a small smirk on my face all the way back.

Kana's POV

 _Ok… that was intriguing._ I think as I look down at the card with a name, number, and address on it. HySy ArtMask Studio, ****** 01, 4th ward. I flip it over the address was incomplete all it says is 4th ward. _Hmmm… this day just gets more and more interesting. doesn't it?_

 **So, sorry this is short I'm about to eat dinner I** _ **might**_ **post again tonight… IDK anyway, peace!**

 **~KING SHIRO**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright you guys are awesome! Hehe… here is chapter 4!**

Kana's POV

 _What am I getting myself into?_ I ask myself this as I wander around the grocery store. Then I realize it's probably not a good idea for me _personally_ to be staring dead on the frozen meat section for 10 mins. Straight. Anyway, I sigh to myself as I start loading my cart with 5 large steaks and 3 packs of strips commonly used for stir-fry to add too my two 6 packs of canned coffee. Strolling towards the butcher I stop in front of him and when he looks up, he smiles and asks. "Usual? Miss Akira?" I give him a small smile of my own, I've known Mr. Shirohana ever since my mutation became sever. That sounds bad, but it's not. I just happen to only eat raw meat my venom cooks it for me basically. "yep, you bet. I would also like to buy these please." As I say this, I put the meat on the counter as he goes into the back to get my favorite dessert. I wait to look at the fish longingly, I miss fish. It's too thin so I can't eat it any more, found that out last year. The doc said the mutation would stop around 5 years ago. So, he was baffled on why it wasn't. said " _it must've just slowed down dramatically."_ And when I'm 20 I will probably start have to eating things _live._

My thoughts interrupted by a door opening and closing. I turn my shaded eyes over to Mr. Shirohana, and see my desserts staring right back at me. Goat eyeballs are the best and I start to feel myself drooling. I quickly snap out of it, pay, and get out of there asap. Man, I'm hungry. I make my way back to my apartment, keys and grocery bags in hand. I make my way up the stairs to my door, unlock it, close it, and lock it back. As I put the groceries in the freezer, coffee in the fridge, and eyes in the cabinet. I remember I had Uta's card. I look at it for a minute and decide to call him _after I eat._

So, I do just that. I get a canned coffee and microwave half a large steak. I can't cook it all the way, but I like to heat it up, so I don't bite into a steak popsicle. When the microwave beeps it's done, I sit on my balcony in an old faded blue plastic chair and eat. Done, I go back inside grab an eyeball plop it in my mouth suck on it for a little. Then how I eat it is the best, I pop it slowly with my tongue and the roof of my mouth. _Yummy!_ _Hey! I don't get to eat much let me have my eyeballs in peace_! I then realize its 6:00 pm and I should call Uta now. So, I pick up my phone and dial the number. _Ring…_

Uta's POV

I'm working on my latest creation and the phone rings. _Could it be that girl? No, girls take forever to build up enough courage to call a new person. Its probably another client._ I am sadly mistaken as I pick up the phone to hear the woman's voice as clear as day. "Hello? Is Uta there?" she asked almost quietly politer then quite though. "yes, this is he. How may I help you?" I ask trying to get a reaction out of her and I did, but not one I expected. Probably should have though. "oh~ho you forgot about me already? Here I was trying to get a date too." She says in a teasing voice. I'm shocked, but that shock slowly turns upwards into a smirk. "When, where, and why? If you don't mind me asking?" I say doodling a smiley face on a sticky note. "Well, how about this Friday at 6:00pm, at the little coffee shop we met at, and because I find you intriguing." _Really, she finds me intriguing?_ "well, I don't see why not. So, sure see you then." "See you then~" 

**I hope yall like this I do so.. GN~ sleep tight~**

 **~ love KING SHIRO**


	5. Chapter 5

**YO! Sorry it's been awhile I haven't had an idea, but I do now so here we go!**

 **Kana's POV**

I woke up the next morning with huge ass grin on my face. I get to meet Uta today, man, days just fly. Anyway, I get up, after stretching of course, I then walk to my kitchen in my pajamas. * _yawn*_ as I make my way to open my freezer, I see I have only a pack of meat strips left. Making a pouty face as I to one of the three strips of meat and put it on a plate in the microwave. While that's heating up, I go to my cabinet and my pout turns into a frown as I see only two goat eyes remain.

Suddenly, my mood just worsened. I'll have to go get groceries before my date. 7 hours later though that has not happened, I have an hour before I have to meet Uta, and I'm _**hungry.**_ You won't like me when I'm hungry, and I doubt the other customers would love to see a vampire like girl gorge herself on raw meat… so, there's that. I huff and plop on my bed when I hear a *ding* I grab my phone. _It's a text from Uta!_ " **Hey. I'm going to be running a little late. So, I was wondering If we could just meet at my shop?"** I stare at my phone wide eyed then text back a "yeah, that's fine! I need the address though." I wait a second before I hear a *ding* **"oh yeah. It's 19*** 1********"** I smile "OK! See you soon!"

Just as I'm getting dressed *growl* _oh right I forgot about you._ I thought looking down at my stomach.

 **Uta's POV**

As I put down my phone, I hear my latest customer call "hey!" I walk into the room. "yes, Ayato-kun?" I say in my normal tone. He looks me up and down then raises an eyebrow and smirks. "what?" I ask. "you got a hot date or something?" My eyes widen only a smidgen and I hope he doesn't notice, I'm sadly mistaken. "Oh-ho. So, you do, who is it? Someone I know? Come on tell me." It was my turn to raise an eye brow. Just as I open my mouth, I hear the door open. "UTA!" _she's here! Why is she early?!_ I look at the clock 6:30pm _wait, she's late?_ She suddenly walks in the room. I guess she already took her sunglasses off because her eyes looked like they were almost _glowing._ "oh. I didn't know you were busy. Sorry, I'll wait in the other room." Just before she starts to walk out, Ayato stops her. " no, stay. We were just talking about you, and I must say Uta she really is a cutie." I snap my head to him and raise both eyebrows. Never, in a million years would Ayato call a human _cute_. So, he must think she's a ghoul. "why, thank ya! But I'm taken." She said quite eccentric if I do say so myself. She walks over to me and gives me a hug. At first, I didn't know how to react, I slowly rap my arms around her. She lets go a minute later, I miss the warmth I realize. I hear "see you guys later!" as the door closes. "hey, Uta?" she says quietly. "I'm kind of hungry. Do have any raw steak." I look at her funny, she just smiles. _I'm pretty sure humans cook their food._ Interesting. "no. I don't but I have other stuff in the fridge if you want to look?

I'm so glad I prepared for this. I knew this _might_ happen. So, I stalked up on human food and hid my food in the freezer in the other room. She looks at me with an awkward smile. "ok. Are you going to eat something?" I looked at her calmly "no. sorry, I already did." She looks relived almost. "it's ok, I know I was late. Lead the way." She says, and I lead her into the small kitchen. I then hear the door open. _That's weird I shouldn't have another customer._ "hold on. You can look around and find something. I have to check on this." She just nods

I walk in the other room and its Ayato again, but this time eyes out and ready to strike. _Great._

 **Kana's POV**

I look around for a minute until I come across a pantry. I raise an eyebrow. "hmmm?" I slowly open it to find. "Eyeballs!" I shout. I quickly open the jar and plop one in my mouth as I'm chewing, I raise another one to my mouth. When the door bust open and I see Uta and the guy from before, eyes wide, and staring in awe. "what?" I asked as I swallowed the first one and plopped the other one in my mouth. The purple haired dude turned, smirked at Uta, and said _"my mistake"_. Turned and left. Uta mean while was still looking at me wide eyed. He then moved so fast I couldn't move until his lips were on mine. As he pulled away, he took out an eyeball, and ate one too. He smirked "thought you said you were human?" I looked to him confused and then it hit me. I looked into Uta's eyes, then to the jar.

 _Oh shit._

 **I hope you guys like this! I think it was my best chapter yet!**

 **~KING SHIRO**


	6. Chapter 6

**so … i'm not dead, i dont think… I INTEND TO FINISH THIS GD! anyway , i'm here… GO!**

Uta's pov

She looks very confused… Is she gonna keep up this human act? _I wonder if its because she thinks my eyes are tattoo's, no that's stupid._ "These aren't goat eyeballs, are they?" she asks looking almost sick. _Ehhh…_ "No, there not." i said cautiously wondering for too many times tonight if she is human or not. "Ha..hahhahahahah" she starts laughing hysterically. "I just ate _**human eyeballs**_ didn't I?" Now that she's up close and i've kissed her… she does smell...

 _Oh shit… I think just unintentionally made someone a cannibal…_ she looks up at me and i smirk. _oops..._

Kana's pov

 _I just ate a human eyeball…. I just ate a_ _ **human**_ _eyeball…._ _ **I just ATE a HUMAN! And all he does is SMIRK!**_ _Wait… oh no…. Oh no no no no no…_ "so.. You're…?" I leave the question open " A ghoul?" he says as he leans in my face. I smile awkwardly. " yeah. That." I then realize i'm _**STILL**_ holding a eyeball. _now , I don't know what came over me but in my panicked state of mind I_ _ **shoved**_ _the_ _ **human eyeball**_ _into the_ _ **ghouls**_ _mouth… just let that sink in._ as he just comprehends what the fuck just transpired he chews and licks his lips. Then slowly walks over to the table and pulls out a seat and motions for me to sit. As he also takes a seat, I walk over and sit because you know courtesy, manors, and this guy can eat me. "So.. tell me … why pray tell, would a fine human such as yourself even _want_ a eyeball… of anything?"he asks in a somewhat joking manner, but i could tell he was serious.

I look at him awkwardly never really had to explain past this besides " _oh, it's just a mutation"_ I glance up at him and sigh and start to explain "when i was born i didn't look like this, I had green eyes and blonde hair. What i'm trying to say is i looked normal. When i started to grow though my skin got paler as well as my hair. That wasn't the end of it though, my nails, whites of my eye and the inside of my mouth started changing into the obsidian you see today" he interrupted me " did your parents think to send you to a doctor?" I sigh once more "yes, although at the time they couldn't find anything wrong said it was probably just a genetic mutation, which it is just more sever. They didn't know how sever until 2nd grade when these babies grew in." i said as i pointed to my teeth. "Wow." was all he said " and that's when the story gets more interesting scene I Couldn't eat thin foods i had to start eating thicker foods like steak, fish, and such. That's not all they discovered though they said my mom was bit by this spider while pregnant with me that was probably supposed to kill her, but didn't the venom got to me and my body excepted it as its own. I Can't eat fish anymore it's to thin my venom wold disintegrate it before i'd get any nutrients." " WAIT! Venom?" he asked "oh. Yeah thats what i meant when i said it's my own." he looked shocked so i explained more "my venom acts like a snakes or spiders it's looking for something still living so it can be digested easier." to this he smirks. "What?" his smirk widens " so… if you ever accidentally bit a human..?" he left it at a question " they would be dead in seconds. Why?" his smirk turns into a wild grin " so.. Your not technically human." as i was about to protest he stands up and says " humans can't kill anything from one bite of venomous fangs." and walks out leaving me sitting in his kitchen thinking.

 _Am i really human?_


End file.
